Surpises
by Yuko Hime
Summary: Naruto couldn't take it anymore, and went into depression as he coulod not tell his crush he loved him as his fan girl, sakura, would kill him. This stopped him doing his missions propally and even skipping training. What will his crush do?


Warning SasuNaru is Yaoi (boy x boy)  
NO LIKE NO READ NO COMMENT okay ^_^ xxx  
"speech"  
*thought*  
To the story:

Like usual Naruto Uzumaki was sitting alone in Ichiraku's, again for the third night running because he just couldn't sleep. He sat in almost complete silence eating his ramen slowly.  
The reason Naruto had been like this was because something had been bothering him recently. He had realized this a few weeks ago in training.  
The thing that had been bothering him was that he had developed feelings for and fallen in love with a raven haired Uchiha by the name of Sasuke.  
Only thing that bothered him about confessing his love was that this Uchiha had an army of over the top fan girls, liable to tear him apart for it. Naruto shuddered at that thought; he did not like that idea in the least. He was so upset that Naruto barley finished one bowl of ramen before paying and leaving.  
The shop owner and his daughter looked at each other and sighed, it was obvious to them that something was wrong with the blonde when he didn't order more ramen, after finishing his first bowl...  
X-X-X

When Naruto didn't turn up for training the next day, Sasuke, unlike his normal emotionless mood, got more worried and nervous by the second. The Uchiha had also been crushing on the Uzumaki, and last training session he kept dropping hints, but now he hoped he didn't scare the blonde off.  
Sasuke became very worried.  
*I hope my Uzumaki is ok...WAIT... MY Uzumaki* Sasuke thought, he shook his head violently to try to dislodge the thought but to no prevail.  
"...Sasuke-Kun are you...ok?" asked Sakura in that pathetic yet hopeful voice that Sasuke hated.  
Sasuke mentally sighed he found the pink haired girl so annoying and was going to get her off his back, even if that meant breaking her heart.  
"It's nothing but..."Sasuke stopped and looked around, by now their Sensi had left, "I want you to know that no matter how strong your love for me maybe. I will never return it" Sasuke exclaimed bluntly, uncaring. He turned away from her.  
" I...I love another" Sasuke said starting to walk away.  
"...WAIT, I must know who it is" Sakura yelled desperately.  
Sasuke just replied with a simple "No" and continued waking away from the heartbroken girl, just to leave her in more misery.  
Sakura fell to her knees, she felt like crying, she felt like screaming that her one and only crush did not love her back.  
But Sasuke knew from the start that she was not worthy of his love and to aid him in the process of restoring his clan.  
Only a certain Uzumaki was worthy.  
X-X-X

Sasuke walked though the busy streets of Konoha, to his crush's apartment from the training grounds. He knew he had to confess, now that he had finally gotten rid of the only person in his way, his number one fan girl.  
He had to know if the blonde's actions were because of him and if Naruto had rejected him.  
He approached the door to Naruto's home and knocked on the door a few times before saying.  
"NARUTO, it's me, Sasuke, you in?" Sasuke called out to Naruto through the door.  
Naruto was on his bed hugging his knees for support.  
"Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto said lifting his head out of his knees.  
"It's... its open...Sasuke." he said between breaths unmoving. Sasuke entered only to see Naruto teary eyed and clutching his knees.  
"Naruto..." Sasuke felt saddened but walked towards the blonde, until he was standing in front of his crush, but found himself unable to say the words he wanted to say the most.  
Sasuke quickly decided to use actions instead of words, so he leant in toward Naruto and kissed him passionately on the lips. Naruto's eyes opened widened in shock but he kissed back all the same with a rivaling amount of passion he had received from the Uchiha.  
When they parted Sasuke finally found the words he had so desperately searched for...

"I love you Naruto"

Naruto smiled and pulled the Uchiha into a tight hug.

"I... I love you to Sasuke"

X-END-X


End file.
